


The Lonely King

by Asherini



Series: Charlastor Week 2021 [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Charlastor Week, F/M, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Mild Gore, Mind Rape, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Yandere, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asherini/pseuds/Asherini
Summary: The new king revisits a certain hotel before returning to his castle. She was always meant to be his.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Charlastor Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198430
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	The Lonely King

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 Prompt: Confession 🗣👂
> 
> I do not own any rights to Hazbin Hotel or its characters.

It was eerily silent when he ascended the throne, no fanfare, nor pomp and circumstance, just a deathly stillness. An onyx crown of thorns sat perched atop his head, encircling his large ears, and all those in attendance fell at once to their knees in abject subservience. The Radio Demon had done the impossible; the King and Queen of Hell had been overthrown, slaughtered, their bodies now little more than food for the carnivorous birds. The other Hellborn royalty and mortal overlords cowered in his presence, needing no further demonstration of his immense and terrible power.

The red stag was not sure what he had expected once he achieved ultimate power in Hell, but mind-numbing boredom was not one of them. Even when activities, for the most part, returned to normal after his coronation, everything seemed so frightfully mundane. He still enjoyed strolling the streets, hunting, and the taste of flesh, but he found gone from his days was a whimsical sense of entertainment. Memories flashed through his mind of golden hair, dark eyes, and a supple body that fit so well against his, and his radio switched to a happy tune in response.

In polished, cloven hooved shoes, he allowed his legs to detour from his normal walking path, the thought of her motivating him to retrace familiar steps. While he had not really seen the need, the royal tailors had crafted a stunningly detailed bloodred suit, lined with shimmering gold, a silk black shirt underneath, and a golden clasp around his throat inset with a teardrop ruby the size of one of his fingers. It was assuredly more regal than his previous attire, though it weighed heavily on his shoulders for more than a few reasons. As expected, any crowds parted easily, now in record time that he was King; as though being a bloodthirsty overlord had not been enough in the past.

Warm wind rustled his red and black hair as he stood before the ruins of the building. There had been no need to rebuild it and his subjects knew he would not tolerate anything in its place. Therefore, in a pile of ruin and debris, the remnants of the Happy Hotel stood as a testament to anyone seeking to be close with the notorious Radio Demon. For him, it was like a picture show played back his time there and he allowed the sweet agony to fill him as his razor-sharp teeth glinted in the sun, his grin large and wild.

It had all been going so well. Nigh daily there had been floods of entertainment, either in the form of sinners failing miserably in their redemption tasks or in his purposeful torment of those souls, and always there was singing and dancing with his belle. Yet, despite all evidence to the contrary, she had been making progress with the pathetic low lives and it appeared that some would ascend right through Heaven’s gates at any time. Once that happened, the insufferable masses would flock to the hotel and monopolize all of its owner’s time. He couldn’t have that.

Like a black hole, he devoured each and every guest, crunching their bones and swallowing their screams. He made no exception for those he had protected in the past, happily gobbling up the acidic moth demoness, laughing demonically when she had attempted to use her spear, or quickly engulfing the licentious spider, paying no heed to bullets entering his body as the effeminate demon fought back. It had been a shame to destroy Husk and Niffty, it was so hard to find good help and they had many years of servitude left to him, but they had taken up arms against him, in defense of their friends; so for their betrayal, he rent flesh from their skeletons, his maw open wide to enjoy them together.

When he was finished with the souls, he tore through the hotel like a tornado, ripping through brick, wood, and mortar as if it were but a house of flimsy cards. Breaking and tearing, he unleashed his eldritch tentacles, the structure crumbling easily. The sign he left intact, let it rest on top of the wreckage like a grave marker so there could be no mistake for what had stood here. After his acts of unyielding aggression, even those that had been close to him before, like Mimzy and Rosie, pulled back from him, finding it far safer to remain polite acquaintances than risk a painful death as his 'friends'.

In the heat of the afternoon, his crimson eyes replayed ghosts and memories of the past on the stage of the hotel’s relics. With all his power, all his planning, he had not anticipated this loneliness, the veritable wasteland of amusement after he’d finally attained his goal. The fake smile on his face bled into a malicious smirk. Well, perhaps he had foreseen at least a little of this unfortunate turn of events; after all, there was still one bright spot left in his miserable existence.

Whistling to himself, he returned to his castle, using his shadows to travel a faster than his standard gait would allow. In one of the deepest rooms, down unending flights of treacherous, winding stairs, he had remodeled a large dungeon into a grand room. Lush carpets and drapes covering faux windows covered the space, and expensive furniture and elegant décor added flair. But the finest thing in the room lay upon an immaculate gold alter, resting motionless in her magic-induced slumber.

The enchanting Princess of Hell lay there, her hair of sunshine gold rested upon a royal blue pillow, and her body covered in a sheer white lace, the dress modest in style but very transparent. The garment allowed his devilish eyes to appreciate her feminine curves and supple skin, and as he approached, he ran his lethal claws lightly along her body, from her knee, across her taught stomach, to cup one of her soft breasts possessively. Atop her head sat a tiara of black thorns to signify her status as Queen, though she was currently unaware of her elevated role. Dark lashes fluttered against her rosy cheeks, the heavy sleep around her shifting slightly.

How he loved this beauty, how much he wanted to wake her, twirl her in his arms and look upon her dazzling smile. Soon. Soon, the dark magic would finish altering her memories, hiding away from her those aching recollections of a Happy Hotel and the friends destroyed within it. A maniacal grin spread across his face as his let his hands roam over her body again. Oh yes, this angel would be his again.

In the dimly lit room fit for an empress, he leaned in close to her to share his private confession. “Charlie darling, I love you so much. Once you wake, we will reign together, and you will be all mine.” Slowly, languidly, he kissed her warm, full lips, a quiet groan puling from his throat reflecting his impatience.

He spent several more moments with his comatose companion, eagerly sharing with her all he had planned once she walked among them again, before kissing her farewell. Up the twisting stair he retreated to the main castle, to continue the crushing tedium of his duties until his sweet, charming belle awoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday! Hope you have enjoyed the stories, my dears! So this freaking prompt put me _through it_. I had several ideas, even wrote out a couple, but for one reason or another I just wasn’t happy with anything. Finally, I let my muse get crazy with it and voila! Something short, (maybe not so) sweet, and that I don’t hate. 😙
> 
> I **do** have a fluff story for this prompt. It’s not as good in my opinion, but it’s already written, so if people would like to read it, please comment below and I might post it as a bonus Charlastor Week story. 🤭


End file.
